


Strangers Like Me

by MiraMira



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Qunari, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: Herah's mother tried to teach her caution.  If only she'd listened.





	Strangers Like Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



> I hope this isn't too close to kid fic for you, Sumi. If it helps, you can picture Herah as being on the verge of adolescence (and possibly further panicking her mother with the magical powers I couldn't find a way to squeeze into the word count).

“Herah!” The girl feels a yank on her arm, and looks up into her mother’s furious face. “What’s the rule about strange Qunari?”

“I wasn’t going to let him see me!” Herah hisses, daring a last glance at the warrior as he walks away. “I just wanted to look at his vitaar.”

“No risks,” Ma insists. “You can’t be sure which ones are dangerous.”

 _Ma wasn’t wrong_ , Herah thinks, as she watches the Iron Bull swing his greataxe in an arc seemingly designed to show off his biceps, before flashing her one of those smiles she desperately wants to trust.


End file.
